The present invention relates to foam or other resiliently expandable earplugs that protect peoples"" ears from loud noises and, in particular, to such earplugs that include surface ornamentation to resemble products other than earplugs.
There are many types of events, such as popular music concerts or motor sport events (e.g., car races), at which spectators are subjected to extremely loud noises. There is also increasing appreciation that such loud noises can cause hearing loss. As a result, many spectators who attend such events bring noise-reducing earplugs to protect their hearing from the loud noises. However, many other people who attend such events fail to bring earplugs with them so that their enjoyment of the event is diminished either by the discomfort of the loud noises or concern that their hearing might be damaged by the loud noises.
In accordance with one implementation of the present invention, noise-reducing earplugs include a configuration and surface ornamentation to resemble a product other than earplugs, or a container for such a product. For example, such earplugs may have a generally cylindrical configuration and appropriate surface ornamentation to resemble can-type containers as are used for beverages (e.g., soft drinks or beer) and other liquid products (e.g., paints, oils, fuel additives, etc.). As a result, earplugs of the present invention provide a unique advertising medium and, when distributed at events that are characteristically loud, could be highly appreciated by attending spectators.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.